


The Garden

by alanarcane, RLLSK



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Torture, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, I dont want to see it anymore, Killing, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Suicidal Thoughts, Uncontrolled and Distorted Love, We spent two days on this thing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanarcane/pseuds/alanarcane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLLSK/pseuds/RLLSK
Summary: There are some additional caveats if you want to read this work(or outline actually):1.We all love our boys very much and wish them a long and healthy life；2.Nothing is real. All this is our imagination；3.Be sure to confirm all the tags, and if you think there is anything you cannot accept, RUN.
Relationships: Gary Barlow & Robbie Williams, Gary Barlow/Howard Donald, Howard Donald/Jason Orange, Jason Orange/Mark Owen, Mark Owen/Robbie Williams
Kudos: 5





	The Garden

The Garden

we all fall, in the end we're just miracles of matter 

so come on, let me love you 

Gary是欧洲著名的音乐家，开过许多大型的音乐会与演唱会。他对音乐的执着已经到了偏激的地步，将其视作自己的信仰和精神支柱。这种倾向是自小就产生的，年轻时他曾经和Nigel Smith签约，因为对方答应他会为他的音乐找到更大的舞台。但NMS本身是个骗子，只是将年轻的Gary视作赚钱的棋子，限制他的创作甚至人身自由，告诉Gary如果离开了自己他的音乐“一文不值”，从精神上打击他好让他服软让他乖乖写那些赚钱的东西。Gary被他用药物控制，关在密闭的房间里“创作”，Nigel甚至把房间里的尖锐物品全部收起来了。他担心Gary自残后被送去医院，给他求救然后脱离自己掌控的可能性。Gary其实也不敢伤害自己，一个人的时候都不敢尖叫，死死地咬着床单流眼泪。尽管他不齿于自己的懦弱，却无法伤害自己的声音，那是他全部的价值和希望。矛盾在Nigel签约了Robbie后进一步激化，Robbie对Nigel的反抗似乎向Gary证明了NMS并非没有弱点，也是可以被击倒的。他对音乐的追求与对Nigel背弃他信赖的愤怒最终压倒了自身的恐惧，他策划了自己的第一场谋杀。Nigel死于他演唱会的舞台事故，舞台的吊顶砸下来，不巧地杀死了场边监工的经纪人，装台的工程队与制作舞台的公司共同承担了责任，但没人想到他，没有人想到他知道自己的经纪人观看的时候喜欢站在什么角度，没有人想到他走台时会调整装置，对他而言这没什么难的，过程和创作音乐类似，一样需要想象力和精心的准备、高明的手法。他脸上的恐慌都那么真实，所有人都知道Barlow是个糟糕的演员，所以他早在一开始就摆脱了嫌疑——但事实上那恐慌只是因为他害怕被发现，他一手促成的杀人案，也是接下来二十年里的第一起。

Howard和Jason是战友，曾经是军队里的先锋部队成员。军队里所受到的教育很简单，服从命令，必要的时候杀人，需要牺牲的时候搭上自己的性命，因为他们在做的都是为了保障国家的安全并维护正义。他们都是优秀的士兵，但尽管这样他们在军队里依旧感到压抑且麻木，很多时候他们杀死的似乎只是战乱区里手无寸铁的平民。后来他们的任务出了意外，那批由他们监督运输的军火直接落进了敌方的圈套，二十多人的小队被俘。作为领队队长的Howard和Jason被逼供情报，他们的队员在自己面前被一个一个地斩首杀死，最后只有他们两个侥幸逃离，却意外发现这根本就是被自己的人出卖。军方与政府高层人员为了自身利益，与敌方合作策划了那场包围进行军火交易，而他们的小队只是送死的弃子。这样的经历让两人都收到了重创，逃也似地退伍回到国内，Howard也从此再未与Jason见过面。回国后Howard成为了一名私家侦探，也与警方合作帮忙查一些棘手的重案。因灵敏的直觉与极高的行动力而被同行称之为“猎犬”。但这并不意味着他已经摆脱了过去，Howard依旧深受往日经历的困扰，严重的创伤后应激障碍让他表现出无法控制的自残行为和自杀倾向。  
Jason不知所踪。

Mark是个著名的艺术家，他很年轻，极有天赋，擅长从油画到雕塑的各类作品。评论家们赞美他的温柔、简洁而细腻，那些抽象而坚硬的白色雕塑蕴藏着艺术家想要表达的热烈的情感，与观众的情绪产生共鸣，仿佛真的拥有一颗人类的心。  
他住在一座有着漂亮的、生机勃勃的花园的小房子里，偏向新古典主义的建筑风格，浅色的墙漆和他非常相称。他是个鲜少抛头露面的人，平日比起参加各类活动似乎更喜欢待在家里进行静物写生，家中也处处可见他的艺术品。

Robbie Williams和Gary Barlow重归于好的时候上了欧洲的新闻头条。从某种意义上他们才是对方最知根知底的人，Robbie见证了二十年前的那场谋杀，他当然知道那是Gary干的，不过他也不是什么好人，酗酒、吸毒，诸如此类犯了法的事他做的一点儿也不少，相比之下在外人眼里Gary才是稳重又品行优良的那个。所以当他发现有人要杀他的时候，他决定告诉Gary，尽管他也知道这不是个好选择。这年头的“意外死亡”“身败名裂”太多了，所以Gary建议他去找个私家侦探查查清楚，不要打草惊蛇。Gary找到的私家侦探似乎叫Howard，他甚至慷慨地帮Robbie去拜访了那位侦探，看起来他们已经把条件都谈妥了。

有人敲门的时候Howard正在看曼联的球赛转播，他最近忙着调查一系列看起来毫无关联的案子，这十多年来很多意外甚至非意外的死亡的人似乎存在共性，大多是干了什么违法勾当的特权阶级，却在被警察找上门之前就已经死了——虽然警方大概也拿他们没办法。

当然不是说他赞同这样的做法，否则他也不会追着断断续续的线索查了快一年。Howard有时候甚至会怀疑这些案件之间的关系是不是他自己的错觉，策划者的手段天衣无缝，令人无从下手更难以追查。眼下Howard似乎陷入了瓶颈期，他郁闷地窝在沙发里抽烟，身上套了件洗掉了色的宽松T恤。目前歇业的私家胡子拉碴，看起来至少有一周没剃，手臂还缠着不算太干净的白色纱布。

门铃连响了好几次，他不情不愿地对着球赛转播按了暂停，拖着自己断了一截的人字拖过去开门。Gary知道Howard是自己的粉丝，喜欢自己的音乐，甚至还去看过他的演唱会，音乐家先生西装衬衫打扮的人模人样，结果Howard一开门吓得烟都掉了。

两个人尴尬地呆了一下，最后Howard挠挠头说什么事你进来说吧。委托的报酬很丰厚，看内容也没有什么特别的地方，于是他接下了Robbie那份委托，了解清楚情况也很快就理出了调查的头绪。

第二次他们见面的时候Howard已经拾掇干净，穿着高领毛衣和驼色风衣，戴着墨镜，胡子刮的只剩一层胡茬，他把跟进的内容信息一式两份给了Robbie和Gary。Gary比在公众场合的时候看起来要更友善，他想通过这样的方式控制住对方，然后更好地利用Howard。但私家侦探的直觉也能感觉到对方有着明显的目的性，对他套近乎的行为特别抗拒，坚持不愿意和他有业务外的过多接触，连Gary给他送的票都被拒绝了。  
“如果我想看我自己会买的。”  
Gary碰了钉子，他知道Howard不像其他的人那么好控制，另一边Howard顺着Gary给的资料找到了Mark Owen，Mark从小就认识Robbie也一直很支持对方的音乐事业，而他自己是个擅长雕塑和油画的年轻画家。在他家附近调查时Howard意外地见到了Jason。

Jason和他打招呼，说好久不见。可Howard却觉得非常不对劲，尽管他们选择了不同的道路，但他确信那不是他认识的，几乎被战争击碎了的敏感而痛苦的Jason，现在他们重逢的时候，Jason分明挂着满足而温和的微笑，看不出任何战争留下的痕迹。Jason好像注意到了他的警觉，又和他聊了一会儿天，Howard逐渐放松下来。Jason告诉他自己现在和Mark合住一栋房子，把Howard带回了家。Jason开门的时候Mark正在摆弄瓶子里的鲜花，他笑着凑过来，和Howard打了个招呼，然后搂住Jason和他接吻。  
“Welcome back, Mr.Orange.”

Jason泡了花草茶，他们坐在会客厅的沙发上聊天。他们家搁着各种各样的雕塑和画作，有的是成品，但大部分都是完成到一半的习作，被那些白色的意义不明的雕塑围绕着让Howard有些不自在，但他暂时忽略了这种感觉。Jason和Mark似乎已经同居了很长一段时间，有时候Jason会当他的模特，更多的时候他们各自有各自的空间。“我们彼此尊重也认同对方的理念。”Mark是这么解释的。

Howard把这次收集到的资料整理好，去给Gary送报告的时候Gary正在弹琴。Howard在那时候看见的或许才是真正的Barlow先生，坐在钢琴前认认真真地演奏音乐。  
他靠在旁边等着，随口就跟着即兴和弦。Gary弹完琴回过头，看见Howard安静地，小心翼翼地享受那首曲子，尽管只有一瞬间，下一刻Howard又切换回了工作模式。但Gary还是没忍住脱口而出，问他可以用你刚才唱的旋律做和声吗。Howard被问懵了，莫名其妙地看着他，嘟囔了一句“我不是来和你说这个的”，最后把报告往他钢琴上一丢潇洒地转头就走，回家以后却开始抱头脸红，心想自己为啥要在偶像面前丢人。

后来Howard又去拜访了Mark和Jason很多次，他最后还是和Jason上了床。Jason温柔地抱着他，亲吻他颤抖的眼睑，抚摸过他自残时留下的伤痕和子弹嵌进皮肤时形成的伤疤，告诉Howard他会好起来的，他也能取回自己内心的平静。Jason曾经有过严重的失眠，无时无刻不被自己心底的声音困扰着，但他最终学会了聆听和接纳。他和Mark的屋子有一个特别美丽的花园，Jason经常在那里冥想，最终那声音成为了他自身的一部分。Howard与他类似，也被那样的声音折磨着，他们曾经相信的有局限的虚假的正义，和他曾经杀死的无辜的人。Howard知道他们最终只有两个结局，他消灭那个声音，或者被那个声音消灭——但他完全不确定现在的Jason是前者还是后者。

他还是照旧调查着Robbie身边的信息，把情报和线索汇总后交给Gary和Robbie。距离他接下这个委托已经一个多月了，他有时候会在录音室或者琴房找到Gary。Howard很有天赋，虽然除了入伍前玩过的打碟机外并没有系统地学过音乐。Gary很有耐心地从头教起，看着Howard弹钢琴时也会告诉他他做得很好。Howard还是会习惯性地在Gary弹琴时为他和声，第二次去的时候Gary把那首曲子加了和声再次展示给他看，结果Howard迅速变红，Gary忍不住笑还出声跟他说你先别急着走，说想和Howard一起合作写新的曲子。私家侦探觉得音乐家大概是在开他玩笑，义正辞严地叫他别这么干了，否则他们就停止合作。  
Gary停下弹钢琴的动作，突然很严肃地告诉Howard，他永远不会拿音乐开玩笑，因为这么多年，唯有音乐从来没有背叛过他。  
Howard愣住了，突然被偶像表白也不知道说什么。最后他后退一步摇摇头说，你已经和那么多优秀的音乐家和名人合作过，有那么多优秀的歌曲，而我什么人也不是，你用不着对我说这些。  
但他知道Gary所说的的确发自内心。

眼下这一阶段的调查算是告一段落，与Robbie关系交恶的人不少，他的罪的人也不少，但细推下来与Robbie的矛盾激烈到要杀了他的地步的人倒还真没有几个。Howard去找了Mark，想问Mark是否知道更多，Mark事无巨细地把他所了解的情况都告诉了Howard，但最后也只能表示爱莫能助。Jason让他不要着急，比起案子他显然更关心Howard的状况。他能看出Howard说的没事没关系都只是糟糕的谎言，他的情况还在恶化。Jason放下手中的茶，跟Howard说等他下次再来的时候，或许他能带他去看看那片花园，“在那里你会找到平静的。”

Robbie看起来倒是不怎么担心，Howard闲着也是闲着，干脆买了看台最后的山顶票，站得远远的去看Gary的演唱会。中场休息的时候Gary突然给他发消息，问他调查进行的怎么样。Howard很自然地回复说正在工作中，结果没几分钟又收到回复问他忙完以后要不要来后台。Howard后背一凉，演唱会Gary给山顶的观众打招呼的时候，他就不知道是自己的错觉还是怎么回事儿，总觉得Gary好像一直冲他挥手。话是这么说，他最后还是老老实实接受诱惑跑去了后台，在更衣室里滚一块儿去了。

调查还在继续，Howard有时会留宿在对方家里，他的自残倾向逐渐缓解。Gary早在第一次去找他的时候就注意到了他手上的伤痕，Howard当时撒谎是做饭的时候不小心切伤的，但Gary很清楚那些伤口和绷带的来源，也知道对方这样只会无法避免的崩溃。他会亲吻然后舔过Howard手臂上那些深深浅浅的血痕，Howard被眼前诡异的场景吓到，一时间忘了收回手。Gary垂着眼睛把那些血渍舔干净，直到听到Howard吸气的声音才反应过来，仰头抬眼看他。同居后Howard一开始还是会在梦中惊起，但Gary会抱着他一遍遍跟他重复说没事的，不必担心，那不是你的错。

新单曲发布的时候Howard看了对方的采访视频，视频里的Gary被问到新单曲的灵感和创作感想，笑着说这首曲子要感谢一个人。虽然没有点名但Howard心里也清楚对方是什么意思。第二天他在晚饭后去找Gary商量下一步的调查方向，报告塞给了对方，可Gary看起来心不在焉，报告拿在手里草草翻了几下就搁在边上，站在那里欲言又止。那不算一个特别正式的求婚，甚至没有戒指盒，Gary只是把在他手里握到微微发热的金色指环递给Howard，Howard收下了戒指，但是没有答应，只是说“等一切结束了再说吧”。  
Gary也没再追问，第二天他们见面的时候那枚戒指被穿好了挂绳，自然而然地挂在Howard的脖子上。

在接下来的一段时间里Howard重新理清了思路，他越想越不对觉得可能是自己调查角度有问题，开始怀疑不是“矛盾激烈到要杀了Robbie”，而是其他的感情，比如爱，激烈到了一定地步，好比约翰列侬被狂热粉丝枪杀。所以他开始调查Mark Owen。

Howard在浏览警局内部案宗的时候把失踪案串联起来，意外地发现这些失踪者的特质与Mark本人艺术创作中的主题竟然意外地相符，那些苍白的，扭曲的雕塑。他怀疑Mark和失踪案有关系，如果Mark有前科那他就是最可能威胁Robbie的人。

第二周Howard又去了Mark的房子，选了他不在家的时候从二楼窗户翻进去。他看着房间里那些冷冰冰的雕塑，它们也压抑地注视着他。他忘记自己该从原路离开，也不记得自己是怎么下楼的，Jason似乎没有注意到楼上的噪音，他依旧在会客厅坐着，手中拿着某本心理学的著作，看见从楼梯上下来面色发白的Howard也毫不惊讶，仿佛已经等了他有一阵子。

在Howard开口之前，Jason邀请他去花园看看。  
Howard看着他拉开窗帘，露出玻璃幕墙。阳光洒在外面的后院里，那确实是个繁花盛开的花园，如果不是亲眼所见，没有人会相信这座简单的浅色建筑后会有那样灿烂的景象。但一切都是错的，Mark的艺术品，Jason的微笑，那个漂亮的花园，这种感觉是错的，错的离谱。Howard在他的注视下夺门而出。

情况不对劲，Howard觉得似乎自己忽略了什么信息。Jason对他有所隐瞒，Mark可能是个连环杀人犯，而Gary显得太过上心了，真正的委托人和当事人明明是Robbie，Gary只是牵线的中间人，但签订委托协议的时候却要求所有资料一式两份，在调查过程中甚至要拿到第一手调查资料。这件事如果建立在他和Robbie和好的基础上也算可以理解，但经过这段时间的观察和相处，Howard断定Gary和Robbie根本不如外界媒体宣传的那样和好如初。他俩同处一室的时候明显有隔阂感，Gary对Robbie的戒备和焦虑写在他每一个微动作里，而Robbie也嘴上不饶人。既然如此，Gary从一开始就根本没有理由亲自参与到这件事来，除非他也有着自己的目的，而Howard能在调查的过程中帮助他达成这个目的。

Howard怀疑Gary有一个比调查清楚这桩案子大得多的计划，而他自己只是这个计划的一部分，或许Mark和Robbie也是。

除了递交必要的情报以外，他很少去Gary家了。对Mark的调查持续了三周，Jason显然没有把Howard那次意外的来访告知自己的同居人，或许还帮他打扫干净了他翻窗进来时留下的痕迹。在Howard意识到之前，他已经成了美术馆的常客，Mark的那些画作和雕塑安静地矗立在入口空旷的大厅里，带着某种隐秘的狂热的情绪，像是猎手在展示自己的战利品。眼下他的调查已经扩大到了Gary身上，有关战争和死亡的噩梦重新开始出现在夜晚里。他一直追溯至二十年前Gary和Robbie初识的那段时间，然后是Nigel的死。侦探有了新的推断。

美术馆正门口最显眼的那个位置空荡荡的，看起来有些奇怪，Howard问了美术馆的工作人员，却被告知Mark的展览一向由他自己布展。“我们问过他，但是他说那个位置应该留给最完美的作品。”

Howard把手头的所有资料加急送给了Robbie，告诉他Mark才是最有嫌疑杀死他的人。但Robbie只是如释重负地向他道谢，接过资料后甚至没有再多看一眼，他告诉Howard他的任务已经完成，这份委托已经正式结束了。报酬已经汇进他的银行账户，而接下来的事他也不必再参与。Howard身边那些人的反应都太不符合常理，比如Robbie看起来无比释然又轻松，而Gary似乎对调查结果毫不惊讶。或许他们五个人都不正常，但只有Howard在拼命努力做正常人，而Robbie在用不正常的行为去掩饰他自己的正常。

他应该遵守自己对Robbie的承诺，但最后还是违约了。他没法坐视不管让一个连环杀人犯继续逍遥法外，更不愿意看着Robbie去送死。  
Howard把这份该只留存于他们两个人间的调查内容交给了警方。

警方开始调查Mark的第三天，Robbie失踪了。Mark邀请他去自己的工作室见证新作品的诞生，他欣然赴约。  
Mark杀死他的方式没有什么独特的，在他走近观察那尊未雕刻完毕的雕塑时Mark拥抱了他，刀从Robbie的后背捅进去，Robbie脸上闪过痛苦，但只是短暂的一瞬，很快他释然地笑出声，伸手把小个子的男孩抱紧。  
“Oh, Markie…”  
Robbie亲吻他，像往常那样贴着他的脸颊轻声感叹他的名字。Mark一直都像天使一样微笑着，哪怕脸上沾满了鲜血。他们是最好的朋友，挚友，偏偏是与高雅沾不上边的Robbie能看懂他的艺术，能透过雕像看见那些活生生的人，就像Robbie能看见Gary是如何杀死Nigel的那样。但尽管如此他依旧爱着Markie，他理解那个恶魔并接受了他——虽然在很长的一段时间里他们似乎分道扬镳，他好像抛下了Mark，但在生命的最后几分钟里他回到了Mark身边，而且再也不会抛弃对方。血溅在雕塑苍白的表面上，在Mark那么多作品中，独独这最后的一个有着生的色彩。在无数失败或未完成的的试作后，Robbie成为了Mark唯一的艺术品。别人的死亡是苍白的，但是Robbie的死亡不是死亡，不是终结，不是停滞的状态，而是完全、完善、完整。

他还是放心不下Robbie，尽管对方严格意义上只是自己的前雇主。Howard给Robbie打电话的时候对方的手机显示已关机，虽然没有达到报警所需的失踪时长，但Howard的直觉告诉他他的前雇主已经出事了。明明搜集了情报也找出了嫌疑人，可结果却事违人愿地迅速失控。

他拿着这段时间整理完的资料去找Gary。  
“是你杀了他们。”  
Howard在陈述事实，他确信自己的调查在被Gary刻意引导，是对方在背后操控着这一切。有关Mark的情报是Gary告诉他的，一开始Gary找到他的时候就知道他不会对可能发生的谋杀案坐视不理，也知道他必然会向警方通报，Mark因此不得不提前自己的计划，好在警方收网之前完成他的“作品”。换言之，是他在Gary的引导下一步步加速了这场谋杀。之前他推断Gary只是想利用他除掉Robbie，因为他目击了自己杀掉Nigel。但随着调查深入他发现Robbie根本不是Gary唯一的目标。

他想起他和Gary第一次见面的时候，当时他也在追查一系列手段复杂，借刀杀人的案子。

他跟Gary摊牌，认真地拆穿了对方的所有伪装。尽管他依然没有找到决定性的证据，但猎犬的直觉一向准确。Gary没有否认，他想Howard是可以理解他的。在听完那些推断后他认真地看着Howard向对方道谢，“如果要一直带着这些秘密直至死亡，那不就没有任何意义了吗？”  
他和Howard追求的都是正义，只是方法上有所不同。哪怕Howard再希望将所有罪犯交于法律裁判，但依旧有有权有势的人可以凭借自身的力量和特权成为法律的例外，正义的局限性是Howard矛盾与痛苦的根源。而Gary以自己的标准代替了法律，杀死那些不受司法正义限制的人。如果Howard能接受这个新的概念，放弃自身对那有缺陷的正义的执着，Gary想，或许那些声音就不会再困扰他了。

Howard知道Gary是想救他。他的内心从某种程度上也不认为Gary做的是完全错误的事情，但是他的正义感无法接受对方对他人处以私刑的行为，这依旧是在犯罪。私家侦探爱的是个连环杀人狂，听起来像是很糟糕的小说桥段，Howard把挂在脖子上的戒指扯了下来，没有预料中的愤怒，只是把那枚戒指塞进了口袋里就转身离开。  
他不能接受Gary的理念，但也没有因此不爱他。

Mark的最终展览定在了翌日的凌晨，他没有发邀请函出去，因为说实话这场展览不需要任何除了他和Robbie之外的观众。他把雕像搬到美术馆的正门前——他的许多作品都曾在这个位置展出过。他穿着白衣服，像是衬衫材质却是棉布的，很宽松，领口是那种交叉系带的，但是只是散着，有点像一个翻开的v领，脖子上挂着一串项链。衣服袖口长长的，只有指尖露出来。警车包围了他，他在黑夜中被照得雪亮，金棕色短发呈现出偏浅的色泽。强光灯照着一身白衣的Mark，倒像是那些艺术展开幕式上给他的灯光。Mark站在艺术馆门口长长的阶梯上，亲吻了他的雕像，然后一步步从台阶上走下来，走进包围圈里，微笑着冲自己太阳穴开了一枪。

在这事儿上早间新闻之前，Jason打电话给Howard问他要不要谈谈。Howard回家后一个晚上没睡，手臂上新添了几道深深的刀痕，烟抽的或许有些太多。他挂了电话套上外套决定去找他。Jason帮他开了门，房子也早就被Jason收拾干净了，血迹擦得干干净净看不出蛛丝马迹。这次Jason打开了通向花园的门，Howard进入花园时就察觉到了他熟悉的味道，虽然有花香掩盖，但那是微弱的尸体的味道，尚新鲜的、腐烂程度不一的、几乎只剩白骨的。Jason邀请他到花园中间去，那是一片空地，没有花也没有草坪，可能暂时性地铺了一张毯子。那里闻不到尸体的气味。Howard问他，这是留给我的吗。

Jason清楚地知道他们的结果和归宿，他落刀的动作干净利落。Gary不会成功，唯一能让Howard从这些痛苦中彻底解脱的只有死亡，让他在花床中沉睡不醒从而获得永恒的平静。Howard倒在他的怀里，失血让他逐渐变得昏昏欲睡，他求Jason不要再杀死其他人了。但Jason只是回避了这个问题，没有答应也没有拒绝。Howard的血液渗进那片土壤，外衣口袋里的那枚求婚戒指在Jason把他放下时滚了出来。Jason捡起那枚戒指，擦净上面的血迹，温柔地握起Howard已经失去温度的左手，将戒指稳稳地套上他的无名指。

那天早上Gary找不到Howard了，他知道就算Howard想方设法躲着他他也能找到他，可眼下对方仿佛人间蒸发，什么都没有了，没有回家，没有消费记录。他知道Howard遇害了，也猜到了凶手是谁。除了他以外只有一个人还想要Howard。那栋小房子的门半掩着，他走进去时只有一片寂静。花园中间新翻的土堆上种着一棵小树苗，Howard喜欢树。

他并非孤身一人，Jason躺在它的边上，仿佛已经平静的睡着了，茶杯里只喝了一半的茶洒落在地上。天空逐渐湛蓝起来，而他徜徉在花境之中。

后记：

那枚婚戒最后被原封不动地还给了他，装在塑封的证物袋里。  
"对您未婚夫的遭遇…我们深感抱歉。”

他报案的时候似乎就是这样说的，自己的未婚夫失踪，怀疑是被谋杀，凶手也畏罪自杀了。这桩案件轰动了整个英格兰，两名退伍军人，一位乐坛天王和一个前途无量的艺术家，以及超过三十起谋杀案。当然，和曾经的那些案子一样，后续的新闻报道里从未出现Gary Barlow的名字。

他再也没有回过那幢小房子，那里想必已经被当做案发现场翻了个底朝天，花园也不复存在了。但他们已经找到了自己的花园，在故事的结尾，每个人都得到了归属。

终有一天他也将在花园里沉睡下去，但在那天到来之前，他还有一些未完成的事情。


End file.
